


A Spool of Nothing

by Silverskye13



Series: Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/pseuds/Silverskye13
Summary: It's been a day and a halfHave some poetry





	A Spool of Nothing

My life is a string of moments stitched together with  
Ragged Thread  
often broken   
I remember images   
Pieced together a collage of seconds without context or placement  
I have no memories  
Only  
Heart beats  
And  
Snap shots   
Without form or meaning  
Causing at once a smile or sobbing  
If my worth is a tapestry it is unraveled  
I am nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I am really tired of things going wrong  
> However amidst the mental breakdowns I managed to say "life is a string of moments stitched together" to my sister, and thought it was something worth exploring.   
> Lol don't get used to me posting poetry I never write anything good, nor do I write anything often.


End file.
